Leoric quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Leoric. Clicked Standard *"A decision born of wisdom." (upon purchase) *"All shall suffer!" (upon selection) *"You dare?" *"Who disturbs the king of Khanduras?" Space Lord *"What is it?" *"You are testing my patience. It is most unwise." (lingering) Interactions Standard ;Angel (Tyrael Auriel Malthael Imperius *"You have something to say, angel?" *"Ah, so you DO know me, angel, and yet you stood by when Diablo shattered my kingdom." ;Arthas *"You remind me of someone... Oh wait, it's me." *"I am no servant, at least I was actually a king before I succumbed to madness." ;Murky *"You stand accused to being a traitor to Khanduras, how do you plead?" *"What? You dare to mock a king!?" ;Azmodan *"Are you going to fight this time? Or just talk about how you cannot be beaten?" *"More so than you are." ;Diablo *"When this is over, we have much to settle, fiend." *"There is no rest for me, abomination, but my mind is free." ;Nephalem (Johanna, Kharazim, Li-Ming, Nazeebo, Sonya, Valla) *"So, how is your alliance with the angels coming along?" *"I am not pleased about this either." ;Johanna *"Crusader, it seems that fate has decreed that we fight together." *"I am always on the side of right, if only the same could be said about my allies." ;Kharazim *"Shouldn't you have died on of your fool honey-quests by now?" *"I prefer "The Black King", it's much more ominous." Space Lord ;Arthas *"A king who believes he commands the dead. I see much that argues otherwise." ;Auriel *"Yes, light creature. Give in to the fear... So the darkness may consume you!" *"A creature of light... The eternal empire has faced beings like you before. They were delicious!" ;Azmodan *"I sense darkness within you demon. Less than others yet still enough to serve me..." ;Diablo *"Your power will serve the Eternal Empire, demon. Resist and we will take it by force!" ;Kharazim *"I am not who you think I am, human. Consider yourself fortunate you do not know me!" ;Star Queen Li-Ming *"Hmm... The Darkness and the Light clash within you. No creature can serve two masters forever!" ;Murky *"There is much hatred within you... Join me and you shall have the vengeance you seek." Moving Standard *"Let us conquer!" *"Your counsel sways me." *"To the slaughter!" *"Your loyalty is noted." *"The damned march forth." *"Cower before your king!" *"Yes." *"It shall be done." *"By your leave." *"At once." Space Lord *"I see.." *"We march!" *"As I require." *"Let us move!" *"Immediately!" *"It was inevitable" *"Good!" *"Yes, my master..." Attacking *"Kneel, peasant!" *"I will have your head!" *"Treason must be punished! *"This is the price of betrayal." *"Who challenges me?!" *"Death to all traitors!" *"Cower before your king!" *"To the slaughter!" Space Lord *"There is strength within you. I shall break it!" *"For the Eternal Empire!" *"Crush all Resistance!" *"Treason must be rooted out!" *"Know my hatred!" *"No mercy, no absolution!" *"Fall before me!" Kills ;General *"All are loyal in death." *"This conspiracy will be rooted out!" *"One less traitor." *"None shall mourn you." *"Serve your king." ;Aidan *Impudent child, you dare betray your sire ;Arthas *"There is only room for one corrupted king around here." ;Diablo *"Justice for my sons! Oh, and for driving me insane." ;The Butcher *"That's for getting all that blood in my dungeons." ;Johanna *"Perhaps this will silence that tongue of yours." ;Lesser Evils (Azmodan, Belial Andariel Duriel) *"Lesser Evil indeed." ;Kharazim *"A thousand and one gods, and none could save you." ;Nazeebo *"Now you can see Unformed Land in person." ;Sonya *"Now you are as dead as the rest of your people, savage." ;Valla *"Say hello to your sister for me." ;Tyrael *"Justice is a lie." ;Uther *"Paladins... Insufferable." Space Lord General * "Far too easy." * "You lack conviction." * "The empire suffers no traitors." * "Consider this concluded." * "An insignificant display." [[Azmodan|'Azmodan']] * "Why must you rebel, demon? Our desires are the same." [[Arthas|'Arthas']] * "Death surrounds you, but you are not its master." [[Diablo|'Diablo']] * "The Eternal Empire could use your power, Diablo. Join me." [[The Butcher|'The Butcher']] * "Such anger, such hatred. You will serve, beast." [[Johanna|'Johanna']] * "I find you are overly fond of speaking, crusader." [[Kharazim|'Kharazim']] * "Pray to whatever gods you wish. They cannot save you from me!" [[Nazeebo|'Nazeebo']] * "You toy with power beyond your comprehension." [[Sonya|'Sonya']] * "Have you considered armor?" [[Valla|'Valla']] * "You may wield the darkness, but you were not born of it." [[Tyrael|'Tyrael']] * "How curious. An angel, or just a being of light posing as one." [[Uther|'Uther']] * "All who wield the Light will be snuffed out." Respawning *"The grave cannot confine me!" *"My rule is eternal!" *"You cannot kill that which has no life." Humorous These lines can be heard if Leoric is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: Standard *"I am already dead, so when I am killed, what am I then? More dead? Deader? Alive?" *"It's never easy juggling a family, a kingdom, and the soul of a Prime Evil." *"The peasants called me mad. Paranoid. Is it paranoid to think everyone around you wants to kill you? Is it? IS IT?! ... Oh, it is? Well, what about when they actually do it?" *"These old bones have but one fear left: Osteoporosis." *"Does anyone else hear these voices? What? No? Yes? "laughs "Yes! Yes, soon they all will!" *"Eww! Get your filthy hands off my wishbone!" *"I am the Skeleton King, not the King of Skeletons. It is a small but important distinction." *"Heroes? You mean those vagabonds who illegally enter my home, smash my jar collection, bring me to life just to kill me again, and leave white items all over my floor? Oh yes, how very heroic." *"Do you feel that? It's going to rain again soon." *"Darkness follows me. I follow him too, but he doesn't post much." *"Why are you being so sternum? I'm just ribbing you. What's the matter, do you not find this bone-punnery... Humerus?" *"The leg-bone's connected to the thigh-bone, the thigh-bone's connected to the rib-bone, the rib-bone's connected to the shoulder-bone... I'm starting to regret taking these apart." *"Drink milk. It's good for your bones." Space Lord *"The Eternal Empire has consumed many worlds. Their power is bound to me through the darkness." *"Under my watchful gaze, we have crushed each of our foes but one. Why are these Star Princesses so resilient? And it's not the power of love! Stop saying that. It's stupid." *"I'm a Space Lord. Mother mother." *"So, we have a deal. No, wait, I'm altering it. Ah... Much better. Hmm... This part could be altered further. Yes. Yes. This deal is getting better all the time." *"Never underestimate the power of the darkness. Seriously, don't. Darkness gets all passive aggressive about it. Leaves little sticky notes everywhere." *"If you ever build an impractical, phenomenally large superweapon, don't skimp on quality control. Smallest oversight often leads to disaster." *"There are always two Space Lords. One, the master. The other, an apprentice. Our meetings are lonely. And one-sided." *"Yes, the power of darkness looks like some sort of red hologram. What of it?" *"Hmm. This visor always gets fogged up." (Scrubbing sound.) "Ah. Much better." *"Some say the Eternal Empire's name is presumptuous. Wait, I mean, some said it's presumptuous. Tense is important when referring to the dead." *"These glowing lights don't serve any real purpose. But if you're getting a robotic body, you might as well splurge and trick it out." *"It's not a real space opera until the fat alien sings." *"No-one ever mentions that space is really, really boring. It's big, mostly empty, and the few bits that aren't are full of jerks." Taunt Space Lord *"Come and meet your destiny!" *"You are insignificant!" *"I will deal with you myself!" Voice Line Space Lord *"It was inevitable!" *"Treason must be rooted out!" *"Far too easy." *"Hah! I've got you now!" *"Your lack of faith disturbs me!" Heroic Abilities *"Welcome to your tomb!" *"No escape!" *"You dare bring the warmth of life into my tomb!?" Space Lord *"Welcome to the Arena of Fate!" *"Hah! I've got you now!" *"None can escape their destiny!" Category:Quotations